1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of furniture coverings and, more particularly, pertains to sanitary and decorative chair covers.
2. Description of the Background Art
Chair covers are often used to cover chairs to protect them from dust, dirt, spills and the like. Also, it is common to cover chairs with a cover that improves the aesthetic appearance of the chair. Chair covers are widely used in the hospitality industry such as at banquets, entertainment and special events. Chair covers are commonly constructed of cloth fabric material which can be removed from its position about the chair and laundered. The expense in providing the cloth chair cover initially, and of transporting, laundering and storing such covers, has created a prohibitively expensive pricing for such covers such that many who would prefer to use chair covers at their special events do not. As a result, a significant demand goes unmet in the industry.
Nevertheless, the use of covers for commercial seating is highly desirable, as commercial seating being used by a great many people as time passes become worn and unsanitary. Therefore, there is a need to employ seat coverings for commercial seating but which do not suffer from the economic limitations referenced above.
The need exists, therefore, to provide an affordable chair cover to limit users'contact with commercially used chairs to reduce wear and tear and the spread of illness and disease that may result from contact with the contaminated surfaces of the chairs.
It is, therefore, a primary object of my invention to provide a sanitary chair cover for commercial seating, such as banquet and/or folding chairs and the like, which is made from an inexpensive, single-use material.
It is also an object of this invention to provide covers for commercial chairs which eliminate the need and expense of cleaning the chairs due to the fact that the covers provide a barrier to the transmission of contaminants between the seat and the users of the seat.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a seat cover that may be easily replaced each time the chair is used for a different event.